


Lost.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nazis, Oculus (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) - Freeform, Post-Flashpoint (DCU)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Después de volver del Flashpoint, Barry descubre que no han cambiado solo las cosas que sus amigos le echan en cara. Un día, después de aguantar de nuevo los gritos y las discusiones, finalmente se rompe delante de Caitlin y Cisco.





	1. Lost in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que os guste el fic y lo sintáis igual que lo he sentido yo al escribirlo.  
> Ah, y no os preocupéis, el fic no termina aquí, ¡así que no me odiéis! ^w^

Discutir o callar. Eso era prácticamente lo único que hacía cuando estaba con sus amigos de los Laboratorios STAR, probablemente preparándose para salir como Flash a defender la ciudad de algún meta o algún delincuente que creía que podía cometer algún crimen y salir impune.

Ese día fue uno en el que hizo lo primero.

No sabía muy bien cómo había terminado la conversación de nuevo en el tema de Dante ya que trataba de evitarlo todo lo posible para no hacer sentir todavía peor a Cisco, pero habían acabado hablando de eso y el ambiente se había caldeado.

El moreno le estaba gritando con el ceño fruncido, probablemente necesitando un desahogo, y lo entendía, pero el héroe de Central City también necesitaba uno, y por ello explotó sin más antes de poder respirar hondo o salir de allí.

–¡¿Te crees que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien?! –exclamó mirándolo con furia a los ojos–. ¡¿Crees que has sido el único afectado por lo que he hecho?!

Ninguno de los dos se esperó esa reacción por parte de Barry, por lo que se quedaron callados sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–¡Estaba destrozado porque perdí a mi padre! –Frunció el ceño con rabia–. ¡Necesitaba algo para mí, una recompensa después de haber perdido a tanta gente importante para mí!

El CSI no se dio cuenta en ese momento porque estaba demasiado ido, tan solo dejando salir todos los sentimientos que había estado acumulando esas semanas, pero sus ojos se aguaron y de ellos empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

–Seguro que no os habéis fijado en el anillo que siempre llevo colgado del cuello desde que volví –Su gesto se volvió triste–, pero en la anterior línea temporal yo estaba casado.

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo, libre por fin para llorar la pérdida de su marido, con el que había compartido tantos momentos y al que había amado con todo su ser.

–Aquí, Len murió salvando el mundo –explicó–, como el héroe que sabía que podía ser –Miró al suelo, desconsolado–. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, ni decirle lo orgulloso que estaba, ni siquiera tuve la ocasión de intentar salvarlo.

A esas alturas, prácticamente ya no se le entendía al hablar por la forma en la que estaba llorando, pero por suerte para él, los otros dos conseguían seguirle un poco el ritmo y lo que estaba contando.

–Y para más inri, me entero de que había hablado con Iris sobre intentarlo con ella –Negó con la cabeza–. ¡Con Iris! –exclamó–. Ella es como una hermana para mí, ¿cómo se supone que tengo que intentar algo así?

Con la manga de su camisa se secó las lágrimas cuando notó su cara demasiado empapada y miró de nuevo a sus amigos, totalmente destrozado.

–No sabes cómo deseo volver al pasado, Cisco, cómo quiero cambiarlo todo otra vez a como estaba antes –Tragó saliva y sorbió sus mocos–, pero si lo hago me arriesgo a que algo salga todavía peor, y no puedo permitirme eso, no puedo perder a nadie más.

El de pelo castaño siguió llorando, de pie en medio del laboratorio, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que tenía razón, no habían sido los únicos afectados, y encima Barry había soportado  su humor y nunca se había desahogado él realmente.

–Lo siento mucho, Barry –murmuró la chica–, no sabía nada de esto.

La doctora lo abrazó con cuidado, dejando que el CSI se aferrara a ella y siguiera llorando todo lo que necesitara.

–Yo también lo siento –dijo su amigo–, pero… necesitaré tiempo.

El héroe asintió con la cabeza levemente, todavía pegado a la chica, un poco más aliviado por haber podido contar por fin lo que él había perdido y por saber que, aunque tardara algún tiempo, todo se arreglaría entre ellos.


	2. Lost in space.

Cuando apareció en el suelo, hierba de campo bajo su cuerpo, no supo cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era sacrificarse por sus amigos, _por Mick_ , y había decidido que estaba en paz consigo mismo, con su pasado, pero no había muerto como creía y estaba bastante sorprendido por ello.

Sin embargo no había vuelto a casa, y no porque no estuviera en el año correcto. Las fechas cuadraban, pero el hecho de que el mundo estuviera invadido por nazis era algo que no recordaba que hubiera sucedido en ningún momento.

Ésa es la razón por la que al principio llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente sí que la había palmado y que resultaba que el Infierno existía, pero tras pasar un tiempo allí con los que todavía estaban luchando contra aquel régimen se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba en otra Tierra.

Allí conoció a un hombre con el que enseguida congenió a pesar de su mal carácter, Ray, y fue  a él a quien le contó de dónde venía, quién era realmente y también los extraños recuerdos que tenía desde unos pocos días después de despertarse, pero que al mismo tiempo sentía que no eran suyos.

Supuso que, de alguna manera, eran efectos secundarios de la explosión del Oculus, pero no entendía muy bien qué significaba todo lo que recordaba.

Por sus pensamientos pasó una imagen muy confusa del día que su hermana, Mick y él mismo secuestraron a Cisco y a su hermano, pero en vez de hacer eso estaban planeando secuestrarlo a él y a la Doctora Snow porque no tenían demasiada información sobre la familia del chico.

También tenía flashbacks de días perezosos en la cama con otra persona, un anillo en su dedo y un sentimiento de felicidad abrumador que hacía que su pecho doliera con fuerza, sobre todo cuando vio la cara de la persona con la que compartía piso.

Barry Allen. Recordaba haberse enamorado y casado con ese chico tan cabezón y amable con todo el mundo, incluso con las personas que realmente no se lo merecían como él mismo.

Pero sabía que, hubiera ocurrido o no alguna vez, ésa no era su línea temporal, no le había pasado a él, y si alguna vez conseguía volver a casa su adorado marido no lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos, sino que probablemente tuviera otro anillo en el dedo. El de Iris.

Ray lo estuvo apoyando y acabó viendo en él un amigo, un compañero, _una pareja_. Era alguien en quien podía confiar tanto en batalla como fuera de ella a pesar de que una parte de él no había podido dejar de pensar en ningún momento en el velocista escarlata.

El otro hombre lo sabía, pero no le importaba porque él también estaba igual, también tenía a alguien en quien no podía dejar de pensar, alguien a quien no volvería a ver nunca porque hacía tiempo que había dejado de vivir.

Para poder librar las batallas en aquel salvaje lugar creó, con ayuda de algunos de los rebeldes, una nueva pistola de frío, y quizá lo hizo a propósito cuando la construyó para que no fuera tan mortal como había sido la suya hasta el momento.

Entonces un grupo de idiotas a los que conocía bastante bien (excepto a una mujer que no había visto nunca) aparecieron de repente y explicaron que eran de otra Tierra y que habían llegado allí tras ser atrapados por los nazis.

El Capitán Frío no estaba seguro de si esos idiotas eran **sus** idiotas, pero lo conocían en su Tierra, y ellos se metían en los suficientes líos como para poder ser tan valiente como para apostar su mano a que eran sus amigos.

–¿Entonces eres el Doppelgänger de Leonard Snart?

Cuando Barry lo preguntó, al antiguo criminal no se le escapó la decepción en su tono de voz, la tristeza de saber que el hombre al que estaba viendo no era el hombre al que había conocido y solo con eso sospechó que quizá el héroe sí que se acordaba del tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Pero eso era imposible, ¿o no?

–No, **_soy_** Leonard Snart –aclaró, aunque no sirvió de mucho–, pero puedes llamarme Leo.

Al ver la mirada en sus ojos el mayor estuvo un poco más seguro de que el velocista se acordaba, pero no era ése el momento de hablar, de creer en imposibles, por lo que continuó hablando hasta que Ray llamó su atención y poco después ya estaban todos de camino a la base.

Después de eso hubo muchas discusiones, gritos y peleas, y antes de darse cuenta estaban a punto de cruzar el portal hacia la Tierra 1, que era, casualmente, el lugar del que también provenía su actual pareja.

Snart todavía no le había contado que era de allí ya que hasta no hacía mucho no sabía cuál era el número del planeta en el que había nacido, y no tenía intención de contárselo porque entonces ataría cabos y sabría enseguida que Barry era el chico de sus recuerdos del que tanto le había estado hablando.

Barry, el que había apartado la mirada con un gesto lleno de dolor y de pérdida cuando Ray lo había besado delante de él.

Leonard se metió en el papel de bonachón desde casi el principio, y se mantuvo en él hasta que la batalla terminó y se despidieron de los demás de forma amistosa.

Aunque quisiera, el antiguo ladrón no podía sentirse culpable por robarle un último abrazo a Barry y sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se calentaba un poco por la sonrisa que recibió, pero por mucho que quisiera no podía quedarse allí.

Ahora estaba con Ray, lo quería y él compartía sus sentimientos, y aunque quizá nunca lo llegaría a amar como había amado y amaba al chico que llevaba el traje de Flash, ellos se entendían, y no podía dejarlo solo. No podía hacer algo así.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, a punto de seguir a Cisco para volver a la Tierra X, su pareja lo paró y lo miró a los ojos de forma comprensiva, como si supiera algo que no debería pero aun así fuera a desvelar el secreto.

–Deberías quedarte –dijo con calma–, sé que ésta es tu Tierra también y sé que Barry es el hombre con el que te casaste –explicó–. No me lo intentes negar, he visto cómo lo miras y cómo actúas a su alrededor.

–Ray…

–No hace falta que digas nada –aseguró–, nadie ha hecho nada malo y no voy a ser yo el que te quite esta segunda oportunidad.

–Te quiero.

–Y yo a ti.

Tras compartir un último beso, Ray continuó su camino, volviendo al lugar en el que seguiría combatiendo para eliminar hasta el último bastardo nazi, y cuando Cisco le preguntó si él se iba a quedar tan solo contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza y un simple “sí”.


	3. Lost in love.

Barry acababa de coger el anillo del pequeño escondite del Córtex en el que lo había dejado antes de ir a enfrentarse a la última gran amenaza que había interrumpido la boda de Iris y lo miró con tristeza antes de suspirar.

Había sido muy difícil para él no pensar en la vida que había compartido con su marido en la línea temporal anterior teniendo todo el rato al lado al doppelgänger de su querido Leo, y más de una vez había querido salir corriendo para no verlo besarse con Ray o simplemente no verlo para intentar olvidar.

–Bonito anillo –habló Snart al entrar y verlo, al reconocerlo–. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

El héroe se sobresaltó al escucharlo y agarró con más fuerza el pequeño aro antes de girarse hacia el mayor con un gesto en la cara que dejaba entrever confusión, alegría y tristeza.

–Es… complicado.

–Oh, vamos –Volvió a ser él, ya no tenía que fingir–, seguro que no es tan complicado como explotar con una estúpida máquina de los maestros del tiempo y acabar de alguna forma en otra Tierra con recuerdos de líneas temporales que no has vivido.

–¿Qué? –El chico frunció el ceño–. ¿Cómo…?

–Ya te lo dije, Barry –Sonrió de lado–, **_soy_** Leonard Snart.

–No –Negó con la cabeza–, es imposible.

–¿Tan imposible como que me asustara cuando me pediste matrimonio hasta el punto de que te dije que no y tuvieron que venir Iris y Lisa a amenazarme y a quitarme la tontería de encima?

En ese momento el héroe supo que decía la verdad, que no le estaba gastando ninguna broma pesada o algo por el estilo, que el hombre que estaba de pie delante de él era Leo, **_su_** Leo y que a pesar de haberla cagado salvando a su madre tenía otra oportunidad para ser feliz con él.

Sin darse cuenta, Barry usó sus poderes para recortar la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cara en el pecho del mayor para que no lo viera llorar de la alegría.

–¿Y Ray? –Preguntó de repente.

–Ray… se ha ido –contestó Leonard–, pero yo estoy aquí y pienso quedarme.

Durante un buen rato, ambos se quedaron así, abrazados, quietos, disfrutando de la presencia y el contacto del otro que por tanto tiempo habían sido arrebatados, y cuando finalmente se separaron Snart le colgó el anillo en el cuello al otro.

–¿No vas… a ponerme el anillo? –La voz le salió con algo de duda.

–Ten paciencia Barry –El mayor sonrió con diversión–, primero me tengo que ganar de nuevo a tu familia –Le dio un beso casto en los labios–, y tú a la mía.

–Esta vez será más fácil –murmuró el héroe–, nos sabemos los trucos.

El velocista se rió mientras que el antiguo criminal tan solo sonrió levemente, pero con sinceridad, y se volvieron a abrazar con cariño, dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora que por fin se habían vuelto a encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el fic :)  
> Muchas gracias por leer ^w^


End file.
